1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information exchanging device suitable for continuing exercise.
2. Description of the Related Art
As devices for maintaining and improving health, there are devices that measure the number of steps, a pulse rate, a respiration rate and the like during exercise such as running, jogging, walking, cycling or the like in a park, for example. In addition, there are devices that calculate EPOC (Excess Post-exercise Oxygen Consumption), an amount of ventilation, an oxygen intake, an amount of energy consumption, a walking distance and the like from these pieces of measurement information. These devices are each formed as a portable type to be worn and used during exercise.
Related art documents include the following, for example.
[Patent Document 1]    Japanese Patent No. 3582211
[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-305146